Petrosapien
)]] Petrosapien Petrosapiens (Petro- ''referring to rocks, ''-sapien referring to an intelligent being; Petrosapien would mean intelligent rock) are an extraterrestrial species of silicon-based lifeforms from the crystalline planet Petropia (a portmanteau of Petro-'' and ''"Utopia"). Petropia is a crystal-covered, craggy, geode-like planet where silicon-based beings evolved to build a complex society of separate underground kingdoms. As silicon-based life forms, the bodies of Petrosapiens are formed entirely out of opaque gemstones and whose rock-hard physiologies make them all virtually invulnerable to physical attack. While there are several different gem-based races, from ruby to emerald to sapphire, each with its own distinct abilities and culture, most Petrosapiens now coexist peacefully. After several centuries of warfare, a giant hole was ripped in the surface of their planet, revealing a universe far beyond Petropia's heretofore self-contained existence. With the inadvertent discovery of space, Petrosapiens began to stabilized their civilization, and they began to explore the surface of their planet and beyond. As its recently enlightened inhabitants have now begun to turn their focus off world, the rest of the galaxy holds their breath, waiting to find out if these crystalline warriors will wage war or come in peace… Petrosapiens are silicon-based extraterrestrial beings. Most common of the Petrosapien species are the ones with a light shade of green with a diamond body. They have a spike on the back of their semi-cubic head, and 2 on their back. they have 4 digits on their hands, and none on their feet (their feet almost perfectly resemble boots). They have outfits that are more than often half-and-half in color. While jewel-like in appearance, Petrosapiens are no pretty boys. Their diamond-hard bodies that can be regenerated make these fearsome warriors incredibly tough. Thus, they are able to alter their bodies (normally their arms) into crude tools, such as blades. Petrosapiens also have other diamond-based powers- shooting diamond shards, being able to cut through most materials, and causing large, almost mountainous formations of diamond. Shards of the razor-sharp crystals jut out at numerous odd angles from their heads and bodies, discouraging physical contact, and also act as powerful weapons that can turn a car into confetti in a matter of seconds.Also as they shoot crystals they are also able to control them. As Petrospaiens get older they learn that after shooting crystal shards they could explode on contact. Combined with their increased strength, Petrosapiens' shredding appendages can be especially devastating. Living prisms, Petrosapiens can refract light and beam-based weaponry, channeling them through their bodies and projecting them back at their source. Sadly, their body can be easily shattered by physical impact of great power and sonic waves or sound-attacks. Petrosapiens are particularly vulnerable to sonic vibrations. While a stereo blast might cause them to splinter, certain ultra-high-pitched sound waves can cause them to shatter - and no glue in this galaxy or the next can put a Petrosapien back together again. Most Petrosapiens are extinct as their planet was destroyed by Vilgax, part of a promise from him that wasn't kept, very few are still alive. More Information Petrosapiens are crystalline beings whose bodies are formed entirely out of opaque gemstones and whose rock-hard physiology make them all virtually invulnerable to physical attack.Their diamond-hard bodies make these fearsome warriors incredibly tough. Shards of the razor-sharp crystals jut out at numerous odd angles from their heads and bodies, discouraging physical contact, and also act as powerful weapons that can turn a car into confetti in a matter of seconds. Combined with their increased strength, Petrosapiens' shredding appendages can be especially devastating. Living prisms, Petrosapiens can refract light and beam-based weaponry, channeling them through their bodies and projecting them back at their source. Petrosapiens are particularly vulnerable to sonic vibrations. While a stereo blast might cause them to splinter, certain ultra-high-pitched sound waves can cause them to shatter - and no glue in this galaxy or the next can put a Petrosapien back together again. For some reason though, they can still survive when in pieces, given their head is still intact. Petrosapiens are diamond-based extraterrestrial beings. They have purple torsos and legs with black lines on them, and arms, faces and spikes that are all a light shade of blue-green with harder-than-diamond bodies. They have a spike on the back of their semi-cubic head, 2 on their chest, and 6 on their back. They have 4 digits on their hands, and none on their feet (their feet almost perfectly resemble boots). Petrosapiens have harder-than-diamond bodies that can be regenerated. Thus, they are able to alter their bodies (normally their arms) into crude tools, such as blades. Their skin can reflect most energy attacks and few physical ones. Petrosapiens also have other diamond-based powers- shooting diamond shards, being able to cut through most materials, and causing large, almost mountainous formations of diamond. They can also psychokinetically control their crystals, making them float. They can also trap energy attacks in their forearms, then refract it back as a powerful laser. Sadly, their body can be easily shattered by physical impact and sonic waves or sound-attacks. Most Petrosapiens were extinct as their planet was destroyed by Vilgax, part of a promise from him that wasn't kept. Very few were still alive. One of few known Petrosapiens left alive is Tetrax, a mercenary that befriended Ben. Ben, (as Diamondhead,) revived Petropia and its inhabitants in "The Secret of Chromastone". It is revealed that Petrosapiens come in different shapes and sizes in episode 5 of the series. Petrosapiens and Petropia were revived by Ben. Notable Petrosapiens *Diamondhead: A sample of the DNA from a Petrosapien, used for the Omnitrix *Tetrax: One of the few remaining Petrosapiens who survived the destruction of their planet by Vilgax. *Negitive Diamondhead: Albedo Can turn into a Petrosapien since his Omnitrix matches Ben's. *Petropia citizens *Gwen (as Diamondhead) *Diamond Matter (also part Galvan) *petrosapien bears (in Ben 10: Protector of Earth) Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that the Petrosapiens will eventually lose their purple crystal coverings. Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Cleanup Category:Revived Characters